jamaica_nowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamaican Hotspots for Teenagers
rock-concert.jpg 412811_233790676709110_176157698_o-600x450.jpg DSCN0124.jpg Jamaica-Scotchies-Jerk-chicken-5.jpg RIB-KAGE.jpg Rope-een_cuddyz-main-2.jpg tgib20061102c.jpg untitled.png quad-nightclub-jamaica.jpg Jamaica is the perfect place to do whatever and chill. The weather is phenomenal majority of the year for hanging out and/or partying with friends. Here is a list of some popular hot spots that teenagers gravitate to:  Chilitos With an intimate ambiance with eclectic images of the world's musical past, Chilitos is a perfect combination of laid-back vibes and delectable dishes. The Mexican-inspired hot spot boasts a menu of sizzling temptations including tacos, burritos, chimichangas, and gorditas. With themes such as Taco Tuesdays and Gordita Wednesdays, Chilitos is all about giving you value for money with the additional bonus of pleasant customer service and the option to make the dish as spicy and enticing as you want it.  Cuddy’z Here's the perfect spot for sports lovers. Enjoy a great meal while catching up on a game, sports news or a special feature on their big screens or on the smaller screens in your private booth. You can also enjoy the Wi-Fi available and take a look around at the great sports memorabilia that line the walls. Of all the great things on the menu, teenagers recommend a chicken dish labelled the 'Breaststroke'.  Devon House Have a tour of the great house, lunch at Norma's or the Devon House Bakery, and then have some signature ice cream or delectable chocolates for dessert. After enjoying the many places within the courtyard, hang out with friends on the lush lawns all around the premises. Carry a blanket and a few games to enjoy the day out. It is highly recommended that you treat your sweet tooth to a Devon House sundae with the ice cream flavour of your choice.  Scotchies, Kingston/Montego Bay/St. Ann Get some succulent Jamaican jerk chicken, pork and sausage and pair it with a selection of delicious side dishes. Then take a seat under a cabana and mix and mingle with your crew. Majority of teenagers really can't pick a favourite from the Scotchies menu, but they can guarantee that you will surely enjoy your meal and the ambiance of all the branches.  TGIFridays If you haven't already checked out this popular hang-out spot, you're definitely missing out. While they get quite busy later in the evening, you can check them out in the afternoon for a quieter experience with the same delish meals. They have a great menu of chicken, ribs, seafood, side dishes, desserts and much more. Most teenagers recommend their cheeseburger, well done of course.  Rib Cage Ribs, ribs and more ribs! Don't worry TEENs, they also have great chicken and fish dishes as well, and their pasta is most teenagers’ recommendation. Have your meal by the comfy indoor lounge, the trademark terrace outside, or make your reservation for the private dining room. No matter what you're coming in to enjoy or where on the compound you enjoy it, you can be sure to have your taste buds pleased.  Jack Sprat, St Elizabeth If you're looking for fresh food, then you've found it! Seafood, soups, cakes, and ice cream are all on the menu. If you try nothing else, majority of teenagers that go there on a regular basis can promise that Jack Sprat has the best pizza in Jamaica! Come mix and mingle with your friends and family while friendly staff and a great meal make your night a perfect one. Some nights they have live music. There are many more, but as for in no particular order, these are the most visited hot spots by teenagers in Jamaica! We love to chill! Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. rock-concert.jpg 412811_233790676709110_176157698_o-600x450.jpg DSCN0124.jpg